Dragon Ball Karoke
by Rose Bride1
Summary: Dragon Ball Karoke? Yup :D the Z gang is out on the town and enjoying the nightlife,where?...... at a Karoke club. WHAT! Goku singing Ricky Martin. Please Read and Review :D Thank you!


Hey everyone! Rose Bride here! and I got a story for you. I hope you like it. I'm just having a little fun with the DBZ crew. I hope you enjoy it ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and all the songs in this story belong to their respected artist.  
Especially the song "Urgent" by Foreigner, God bless you for such great 80's tunes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The crowd began to cheer and scream as a lavender haired boy, took his place on the stage. Flicking his bangs out of his eyes, he took a deep breath. Ignoring the film of sweat that was covering his forehead and his palms. He took the mike and when his cue began....  
" I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's going to leave me" The blue eyed boy's grin became wider as all nervousness faded away. This song was his song!  
"I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts". Breaking out, our boy Trunks, began to sing and dance like a mad man. Breaking into pelvic thrusts and the fancy Michael Jackson foot work. Trunks was giving this night at the Karoke club his all, and to the horror of each Z warrior dragged to the club by the ladies. Trunks was enjoying it!  
" I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, loves going to leave me" and as the song came to it's ending, Trunks struck a pose and sang into the microphone the final lyrics of the song displayed on the tv in front of him " I'M TO SEXY FOR THIS SONG!!!".  
When the music ended, Trunks opened his eyes and looked around to see girls almost drooling at what they believed was a god. Trunks grinned and handed to mike to guy beside him waiting his turn. Taking his leave off the stage, he made his way back over to the table where, his mother and father, the Son family including Videl and Gohan, Krillin, #18, Master Roshi, and Yamcha were sitting.  
Bulma smiled as he took a seat " See Trunks that wasn't so bad".  
He smiled " I guess not" he turns over to Goten " You owe me 10 bucks boy!"  
Goten groaned, he didn't think Trunks would actually go up there and sing and even dance. He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out ten bucks. Handed the cash over to the grinning Trunks. Vegeta still had the look of horror on his face, from the display of his SON! heir to the sayinjin race was on stage dancing like a moron.  
Chichi laughed and looked around the table for her next victim.Catching a hold of Goku's eyes, she grinned evilly.  
"Goku my dear" she put on her best smile.  
Goku looked up at her, wondering to what she needed of him. He was starving and was praying for when the waitress would get to there table quickly so he could eat.  
Chichi stated her desire plain and simple, she pointed to the direction of the stage, where two girls just walked off after finishing singing to, Pinks " Most Girls". " Your Next!".  
Goku's eyes went wide in pure despair and horror. The great mighty warrior that surpassed the level of a Super sayijin many times, fought big tough enemies and died to save the world on most occasions, could not even bring himself to sing a karoke song. " Please Chichi don't make me go up there and sing, I'll look as gay as Trunks"  
" HEY!!!!! I think I was pretty kick ass up there" declared Trunks trying to defend himself, but got to distracted by the girls at the next table flashing him their numbers.  
"Aw come on Goku, it's just for fun, no harm will come of it" pleaded Chichi.  
" No!" for the first time Goku was putting his foot down, this was something he would not do! " I'm not going up there ChiChi and you can't make me"  
Goku looked across the club form atop of the stage. The bright lights were a bit blinding to his eyes, but not bad enough to see the tv screen in front of him and the big ass smirk on Vegeta's face.  
"I'll smack that smirk of has face later" muttered Goku under his breath. Goku held to mike in his hand and waited patiently for the tech guys to get the song and lights all set up.  
Back at the table, everyone sat staring up at Goku waiting to see what was to come and what song Chichi picked for him. Videl looked across the table at Chichi, " I can't believe you actually got him up there!".   
ChiChi, just sat back, grinned and took a sip of her Virgin Mary " Anything is possible, when you hold one thing against a sayinjin".  
"Whats that?" asked #18.  
Chichi smirked " You tell them they either do it, or You'll never cook for them again"  
The girls, including Yamcha, Roshi and Krillin brusted into loud laughter, for such a statement was so true. Bulma could clearly remember the time, she left for a business meeting. Leaving Vegeta the number to the local pizza palor, to order in. Well when she got home she found a phone completely ripped off a wall and a fuming Vegeta, cursing about the stupidity of the human race. She never asked what happened. Then there was a time when she left him leftovers from the night before, she wasn't clear about how to warm them up, yet she didn't think he would use a ki blast to.  
Goku groaned from up on the stage, while waiting for the song lyrics to appear. When then all of sudden the multicolored lights disappeared and a sudden white spotlight was placed on him. He didn't like the look of it. Then the music started... a fast Latin beat. A large sweatdropped appeared on Goku and he almost dropped the mic. He could believe that she would make him sing such garbage. Goku was just about the drop the mic and take his leave, when he got the glint of malice in Chichi's eye and remembered the threat of never eating again.  
Goku bit his lip and swallowed his pride and when the lyrics popped up on the screen....  
" She's in to superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls" and he sang. As he sang, he lost him self to the to same increable feeling that Trunks had. The might warrior let lose and got into the groove, dancing and really giving the audience a show. When the song ended, Goku pumped his fist in the air " YEAH!". He took a big breath and walked back to his table with the other. They weren't so dumfounded, they knew Goku would enjoy himself, cause it's Goku. Goku took his seat beside Chichi, with a big grin on his face, " That was fun!".  
" See I told you, it wouldn't be so bad" smiled Chichi, she then pushed over a big bowl of ice cream in front of him, " Heres your rewarded, I ordered it pronto while you were singing".  
Goku's eyes went as big a saucers and he grabbed his spoon and dug right into the ice cream mountain.  
"Wow! theres even whip cream on this....... but hey Chichi I though whip cream was only for the Mmmhphh", Chichi shoved a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, " Eat your ice cream honey and keep you mouth shut"  
Around the table were toothy grins, except from Goten who was violently slamming his head against the wall with his eyes shut muttering " Awwwww images, images get out get out!"  
Gohan groaned " Well it looks like it therapy for Goten and I for the rest of our lives"  
  
So the night at the Karoke club began. As the gang ate and drank, each member went up to have their turn at the mic. Sometime they went solo, in duets or even in groups.Bulma , Chichi, Videl and along with #18 got into singing the Moulin Rouge's "Lady Maramalade". Yamcha sang Enrique's "Escape", Goten and Trunks performed Linkin Parks "In The End" Goku and Krillin got into singing Will Smiths' "Wild Wild West". Master Roshi was just finishing up his song " Simple Irrestiable", winking at the redhead waitress in the back.  
"Shes so fine theres no telling where the money, She's all mine there no other way to go".  
Then night was coming to an end, everyone was having the time of their lives also everyone had all been up on stage atleast one. All except for the might sayijin, Vegeta. While everyone was up singing and dancing like morons. He sat back with his Caesar and laughed at each one of them, remembering the cherished moment of Goku singing to Ricky Martin. He grinned at the sweet memory.But then....  
  
Bulma grinned " Well that was so much fun and everyone had a turn. See I knew this would be a great idea!"  
#18 smiled " I do have to admit it was fun, but not as fun as shopping"  
Krillin groaned " Shopping's fun for you dear, but it's not fun for me when it's all coming out of my pocket"  
#18 ignored the comment and contuined with sipping her drink.  
Chichi, " Well it's getting late I think we should head home now"  
Everyone was agree a about to leave, when all of a sudden Goku stopped everyone and pointed to the short spiky haired sayijin that was making his way to the door.  
"VEGETA HASN"T SANG YET!!!!!"  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Karrott , " grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr quiet fool"  
" You know Goku's right, Tousaan hasn't sang yet" Trunks said, but quickly coward behind Bulma while Vegeta sent him a certain death glare.  
Bulma's eyes sparkled misheviously " Everyone sit down, we're not leaving until Vegeta sings"  
They all took there seats again, but Vegeta stood his ground and curled his hands into fist. " Your not getting my up there WOMEN!!!!!!!!! I refuse, I'm the Prince of Sayijins and I will not degrade myself to singing like a fool on stage"  
Bulam stood her ground also, she was starting to get angry, but she crossed her arms and gave her a devilish grin " Have it your way Veggie-chan, if you don't you can forget eating for a month, expect the gravity chamber never to work again and....". Vegeta only smirked.  
"and.........forget about all those nights of hot passionate love........cause you won't get that from me. I know I can hold out, but how about you?, my great sayijin."  
Vegeta's face vaulted, he knew she would keep to those threats, as a sayijin those wear the only things he could not live without. Vegeta held his head high, " Fine women, I'll go up there and show you fools how to do it right!!!!"  
  
Vegeta stomped off by her and headed for the brightly lit stage. Bulma sat with a huge grin on her face " This should be interesting eh?" Everyone nodded, but Trunks had his eyes tightly closed and muttering under his breath. " oh god thats so gross, images get out get out!" Goten sympathized with his dramatized friend, " You can come to therapy with Gohan and I." Chichi, Goku and Bulma frowned, " Grow up you guys, gezzzzz just because we're your parents doesn't mean we have desires too" This sent to boys over the edge, even the slightest thought of their parents have a sexually anything made then lose it. Everyone sighed and looked back up to the stage.  
It was 1 in the morning but the club was crowed then ever. The night was just getting started, the bright lights created heat throughout the club. Vegeta looked down from the stage, we wasn't the least bit nervous. He nodded over the tech man, Freddie. Freddie knew what the short guy wanted and get it all set up. Vegeta was going to give this crowd a big surprise.  
The lights dimmed and many mullet colored laser lights hit the stage, Vegeta got into a particular pose. He was getting into character. He looked up at the tv and saw the lyrics jumped up infront of him. He grinned as the music started to play a fast 80's tune. and then he started.....  
" You're not shy, you get around.  
You wanna fly , don't want your feet on the ground  
You stay up you won't come down  
You wanna live you wann move to the sound  
Got fire in you veins  
Burnin' heart but you don't feel the same  
Your desire is insane  
You can't stop until you do it again  
Sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes  
Maybe your thinking of some other guy  
But I know yes I know how to treat you right  
That's why you call me in the middle of the night"  
The Z fighters table was in shock. Vegeta was up in stage singing and dancing, moving with the groove and giving at the random gestures and facial expression. Vegeta was getting into this, and the crowd was in love with him!  
" You say it's urgent  
So urgent  
I know it's urgent  
I try and tell you it's the same with me  
Oo-ooh  
Yeah Urgent  
So urgent  
Just you wait and see  
How urgent our love can be  
It's Urgent'  
" You play tricks on my mind  
Your everywhere, but you're so hard to find  
Your not warm or sentimental  
You're so extreme you can be so temperamental  
But I'm not looking for a love that will last  
I know what I need and I need it fast  
Yeah theres on thing in common that we both share  
Thats a need for each other anytime, anywhere"  
Vegeta danced and pointed over the Bulma during this lyric, he grinned. Bulma blushed and Trunks was clawing at Gohan to let him get out before he want insane. The song contuined on.....  
" You say it's urgent  
So urgent  
I know it's urgent  
I try and tell you it's the same with me  
Oo-ooh  
Yeah Urgent  
So urgent  
Just you wait and see  
How urgent our love can be  
It's Urgent'  
During the saxophone part, Vegeta broke out into fancy dance work, leaving the table dumbfounded. Yet the crowd was loving it, cheering and screaming the sayijin prince on. Vegeta just grinned and kept it up and moved in to the last chorus of the song.....  
" You say it's urgent  
Make it fast make it urgent  
Do it quick do it urgent  
Gotta rush make it urgent  
Want it quick make it urgent  
Urgent Urgent Emergency  
Urgent Urgent Emergency  
Urgent Urgent Emergency  
Urgent Urgent Emergency  
So Urgent EMERGENCY!!!!!!"  
The song finally came to it's end, Vegeta regained his princely attitude nodded to the audience.  
He began his walk back to the his table , smugly he grinned down at Bulma. "does that satisfy you women?" Bulma gulped and nodded the rest of the table was still in a daze. When a few guys came running over the the group. One of the guys was tall with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a black shiny tank top and leather pants, with a pink boa. " VEGGIE-CHAN!!!! I should have known it was you! only you could blow a crowd away like that"  
Videl looked up sharply, " what do you mean?"  
The other guy with brown spiky hair and green eyes, dressed similar like his partner smiled at her " Well gez girlfriend, don't you know. Vegeta boy here, is the Karoke KING! he's been the winner two years in a row."  
Everyone went into complete shock and glanced at Vegeta, he glared back at them but then smiled " Well gezz I don't train all the time, I do have a night life" He then took of back to the stage and started another round.  
Bulma just sat there, " I need a drink and a strong one at that!"  
While in the background Vegeta was definitely expressing himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Please read and review  
  
Rose Bride 


End file.
